


Naked Desire

by kirani



Series: The Lady and Her Queen [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana gives herself up to Gwen as her servant for the day to even the stakes. Gwen has fun ordering Morgana to scrub the floor naked and enjoys the view a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Desire

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, all mistakes are my own

“Okay, now tell me! What’s my secret present?” Queen Guinevere of Camelot squealed as her lover the lady Morgana closed their bedroom door behind them.

“Patience, my love!”

Gwen crossed her arms and put on a fake pout.

“I waited all through the feast and you wouldn’t even give me any hints! I want to know!” She glanced around the room curiously. “Where did you hide it?”

Morgana smiled indulgently at her queen, then plucked a roll of parchment from her sleeve and delivered it with a flourish to Gwen.

Gwen eyed her suspiciously then unrolled the parchment, silently scanning the words, her eyes growing wider.

“You’re giving me… you?”

“I thought it might even the odds a little, me being your servant for a day.”

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

“In _every_ way,” Morgana clarified.

She was rewarded with Gwen’s pupils dilating and Morgana could tell this would be fun. Gwen was too sweet to be cruel with her temporary status over Morgana. She expected to enjoy herself.

“Hmm,” Gwen looked her up and down appraisingly. “You’ll do. Strip.”

Gwen settled into the large chair by the fire to watch the show and Morgana smiled as she slipped into the role Gwen wanted her to play: the subservient maid.

“Yes, your majesty,” Morgana curtseyed with a smirk, then began to undress.

When she had removed every item of clothing and folded it carefully on the table, she walked to her queen.

“I did not give you permission to approach me,” Gwen said sharply, though the following giggle ruined the bossy tone.

“I apologize, your majesty,” Morgana curtseyed again, bowing her head to hide her smile.

“My floor needs scrubbing,” Gwen declared imperiously, sinking into her role.

Morgana looked up at that. It was not what she had been expecting.

“Yes, your majesty.” Morgana found the bucket and rags stored by the servants and diligently went to work. She snuck several peeks over her shoulder – naturally she positioned herself so her arse faced her lover – and saw that Gwen was indeed still enjoying herself.

She worked and swished her hips, splashing unnecessarily until her hair and naked body were soaked and the floor mostly neglected. Frequent glances back showed Gwen flushing pink, and finally, hoisting up her own skirt.

Morgana turned to help, but Gwen scolded her for “neglecting her duties.”

With a smirk, she returned to pretending to wash the floor, turning to the side and fondling her own breast while she swiped a rag across the floor with her other hand.

Gwen had succeeded in hiking her skirt up high enough now and her hand had disappeared into her knickers where Morgana could see it moving quickly.

“Does my work please your majesty?” Morgana teased, looking up at her queen through her eyelashes. She picked up her rag and lightly smacked it against her round arse, a wet slapping noise that drew Gwen’s attention with a gasp.

Morgana smiled coyly as Gwen’s fingers worked furiously under her knickers, sitting back on her heels and fondling both of her own nipples.

Gwen stared at her with undisguised lust and Morgana slid one hand to her own clit, her head falling back and her eyes fluttering closed. She circled it slowly and moaned.

“Come here, maid,” Gwen commanded from her chair, her eyes dark with lust. Morgana knew exactly what to do.

She yanked down Gwen’s knickers and nudged her queen’s knees to the side, then teasingly licked her clit. Gwen cried out, threading her fingers into Morgana’s hair.

Morgana slipped one hand around to grip Gwen’s arse against the plush seat, while the other found her wetness and pressed inside. Slowly, tortuously, she began to fuck her queen.

She teased her clit, circling it, then abandoning it.

“Maid, do it properly,” Gwen gasped from above her, and Morgana was pleased to see she was losing her self-control.

“Yes, your majesty,” she demurred, looking up at her lover through her eyelashes before leaning in to fuck her queen. She continued to circle Gwen’s clit with her tongue, rejoicing in the moans she drew. She heard the hitch in Gwen’s breathing and increased her rhythym, crooking her fingers on each thrust to maximize the pleasure.

Gwen came with a shout, her hand tightening in Morgana’s hair to a nearly painful level.

“Bed. Now,” Gwen panted.

“Yes, your majesty,” Morgana hastened to her feet and Gwen immediately pushed her backwards towards the four poster.

“You’ve been a bad girl, today, maid,” Gwen was still loving this dynamic.

“I apologize your majesty,” Morgana bit her lip, trying to look the part of a scolded girl.

“You’ll have to be punished.”

Now it was Morgana’s turn to be surprised.

Gwen pushed Morgana backwards, landing her on the bed, then seated herself on the edge of the bed and patted her lap.

“Ten strokes, I think.”

Morgana froze a moment, suddenly understanding what Gwen was suggesting.

“That is fair, your majesty,” Morgana hung her head in mock-shame, then excitedly crawled to Gwen’s lap, her legs on one side and her arms on the other.

“Down,” Gwen commanded, and pushed Morgana’s arse until she had collapsed onto the queen’s ruffled skirts.

Morgana thought she might lose herself at the first stroke. How had Gwen been hiding this side of her for all these years?

“Count aloud,” Gwen commanded, then waited.

Morgana realized she was looking for consent and nodded.

“Yes, your majesty.”

The first smack stung and Morgana cried out, “One!”

There was a long pause as Morgana caught her breathe, then she turned her head and smiled cheekily at Gwen, who nodded, confirming the approval.

“Again,” Gwen said simply, before smacking Morgana’s other cheek.

“Two!”

Morgana found she was enjoying this more than she had anticipated. She was arching into the contact of Gwen’s hand on the small of her back and found her bum already wanting for more.

She wiggled it enticingly and was rewarded with another smack.

“Three!”

That one was harder, for her sass, she supposed. Worth it.

The next came quickly, drawing a surprised gasp with Morgana’s, “Four!”

“Five!” smacked her across both cheeks.

“Six!” was the right again, already throbbing.

“Seven!” evened the tally, and intensified the pain. And pleasure.

She wasn’t sure she would last ten strokes…

“Eight!” she reached for her own nipples, trying to take the edge off of her unexpectedly intense arousal.

“None of that, now,” Gwen scolded and “Nine!” was even harder than the eight before it.

“Yes! Your! Majesty!” Morgana huffed between her pants, returning her hands to the bedspread.

“Ten!” Morgana cried and she felt her body crest the wave of arousal. She give in and her orgasm shook her body.

When she finally collapsed, she realized Gwen was rubbing circles on her bare back.

“Such a good girl,” she murmured. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Morgana whispered.          

**Author's Note:**

> please review! It gives my heart wings!


End file.
